


Home Depot Plastic Toilets and Flower Vases

by freakwithakink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Pissing in Public, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwithakink/pseuds/freakwithakink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of shopping, Charlie and Hannah find themselves in a furniture store without a working bathroom. While one of them didn't really have a problem with using the display toilet as a real one, the other might not be so confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Depot Plastic Toilets and Flower Vases

“Charlie, I don’t understand why you insist on us going to this furniture store. We have all the furniture we need,” Hannah sighed as she looked at her energetic girlfriend as they walked around the store. They had been living together for a while now and their apartment was completely full but for some reason that Hannah didn’t understand, she still loved going to home stores and looking at all the couches and the blinds and things of that nature.

“Come on babe, all the stuff is amazing!” Charlie said happily as she looked around. They had been shopping all day in different places and she was starting to feel the pressure of her bladder from that extra-large drink she insisted on drinking and she was sure her girlfriend was feeling the same, but she decided to put it off for a little while longer. She was a big girl and it wasn’t that bad anyways so she could hold on until she found the bathroom. She took Hannah’s hand and laced their fingers together as they walked, pointing out different things that would look amazing in their apartment if she did say so herself. 

Squirming a little as time slowly ticked by, Charlie decided to lead them to the back of the store as she started her search for the restroom, smiling as she saw Hannah in a worst state of desperation as her with her thighs pressed together pretty tightly as they walked. And she couldn’t lie, it was a little hot to see her all squirming and desperate like she was when Charlie was pushing her to the edge of pleasure but wasn’t letting her cum just yet, which was her favorite thing to do honestly. When they made it to the back of that gray concrete store, Charlie let out a frustrated groan when she found the infamous ‘out of order’ sign not only on the women’s bathroom door, but the men’s as well. When she pushed on the door, just to test it, she found both of them locked and she sighed. “The bathrooms are out,” she commented, not missing the disappointed look on Hannah’s face.

“T-that’s fine,” she said, biting her lip. But she knew that wasn’t true, she really had to go and they would need to leave the store soon and find somewhere for her to use the bathroom. “Do you think we can go soon?” Hannah asked, trying to give Charlie her best puppy eyes.

Charlie shrugged and started to lead her through the store, looking around. “I still want to look around,” she admitted, the weight of her bladder getting heavier and heavier. But she loved watching her girlfriend be desperate and honestly being desperate herself was a bit of a turn on. As they walked down the aisles, her eyes went wide when she came across the plumbing section. There were so many toilets and there were even some assembled bathrooms and it made her just that much more desperate to see a toilet so close but she knew she couldn’t use it, or could she? Looking around her, she noticed none of the cameras are pointed towards this section and there was no assistants around there and she knew she could take advantage of this. She walked over and pretended she was just looking at one of the toilets until she could be sure no one was really around before she started to unbutton her jeans without a warning.

Seeing this, Hannah looked at her in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, Charlie couldn’t be serious! “Charlie, you can’t use that!” she said, frantically looking around.

Shrugging, she started to push down her pants just trying to hold on for a few more moments. “I have to, I really have to go and I won’t be able to make it to the next store,” she said, the second she got her jeans and her panties down her thighs she sat right down on the display toilet and sighed in relief when she started to piss instantly from instinct. She had never been so desperate for a piss in her life and it was almost orgasmic to let go, and very much a turn on to do this so openly in public like this where anyone could come back there and see it. When the liquid started to gather in the bottom, she could hear the splash and she was a little worried about someone seeing her. But not even that could mask the great relief she felt while using that display toilet.

Seeing her girlfriend get the relief she sought, it made Hannah all that more desperate and she felt herself almost leak a little in her panties but she held on. When Charlie finished and stood up, pulling up her pants, Hannah peeked in the toilet and her eyes went wide at all the liquid she left in there and knew there was even more in her own bladder. There was part of her that just wanted to add to that yellow tinted water in the bowl, but there was a bigger part that made her want to prove she could hold on. Before she could entertain that smaller thought, though, someone turned the corner and headed towards them so they ran off before they could see them and know that it was one of them that used the fake toilet. “I can hold on until we leave,” Hannah said quietly, trying to assure Charlie but also trying to assure herself. But she wasn’t really sure about that. 

Charlie didn’t believe that for one moment. Now that she got her own relief, she could focus completely on her girlfriend and how far gone she really was. She was stopping every now and again and pressing her legs together under her short dress. She was so close to the breaking point and Charlie felt a little bad as she enjoyed it. They wandered more aisles and she just couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. “We can go back to the display bathrooms and let you use one of those,” she offered and Hannah shook her head.

“I can hold on,” she said again. “I could never do that, I’m not as much as an exhibitionist as you are,” she tried to tease but there was no heat behind it. All of her energy was going to holding in the contents of her bladder but she could honestly feel it pressing at the end of her urethra and she didn’t know if she really could hold it until they made it to a working bathroom or even a private storage room which at this point she couldn’t be against. “Do you think we could sneak into the storage room and I can go back there? I bet they would even have an employee’s bathroom,” Hannah suggested and Charlie nodded as they started towards the back.

But before they knew it, the worst started to happen. Charlie was looking at Hannah as she gasped a little and stopped and it took her a moment before she noticed the small drop of pee snake down her leg and she knew it was getting close to the end. Hannah stood there for a moment and tried to keep her cool before starting to walk again. She froze again and let go of Charlie’s hand and shoved both between her legs when she felt a short stream shoot out of her and went down her leg again, staining the gray floor beneath her. “Charlie,” she whined, knowing she wouldn’t be able to make it. Looking around, Charlie grabbed a vase and put it in front of Hannah and waited to see what she would do. 

Hannah honestly didn’t miss a beat before pulling her panties all the way off and straddled the vase and pissed as hard as she could into the container, trying to get it over with before anyone could come down the aisle and see her there. But she couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips, it felt so good to let out the pent up piss that had been weighing her down for so long now. When she finally felt her stream taper off, she got a napkin out of her purse and wiped herself and wrapped it in her damp panties before shoving both into her bag. She blushed when she realized the relatively large vase was completely full and she put it back on the shelf before standing on wobbly legs and leaned against Charlie. “Feel better now?” her girlfriend asked and she nodded lazily, smiling. “Good. Now, I think I need you to help me take care of a different kind of wetness in my pants,” and Hannah rolled her eyes at that but slipped her and in Charlie’s back pocket as they left to, if she had to guess, have a quickie in the car.


End file.
